


Experiments Are Not Just For Science (They're Also For Rachel Berry's Basement!)

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom!Finn, M/M, Plot What Plot, Semipublic Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Finn decide to try something new, in a not so convenient place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments Are Not Just For Science (They're Also For Rachel Berry's Basement!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skullerela on Livejournal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skullerela+on+Livejournal).



-x-

“Kurt. Kurt, wait! Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, stop!”

Kurt rolled his eyes and straddled Finn’s lap, quickly unzipping his jeans and pulling out his cock.

“Kurt,” Finn hissed again. “Seriously! This is Rachel’s basement! We can’t do this here!”

“Your dick doesn’t seem to think so,” Kurt breathed into Finn’s ear, causing a shiver down his spine. He grabbed Kurt’s ass to try to stop him from doing anything else, but ended up pulling him against his erection.

“Oh, fuck…”

“Uhuh,” Kurt moaned and kissed his way down Finn’s neck to suck at his pulse point.

“Rachel said she was picking her dad up from work but she’d be back in fifteen minutes so we could continue making plans for—Kurt, are you listening?”

Kurt leaned back, bringing a hand up to comb through Finn’s hair. “I wanna fuck you.”

Finn laughed before realizing what he’d just said. “Wait, what?”

“I want to fuck you. Can I? Would you let me?”

Finn’s dick surged to life. “Uhhh…”

“Please?” Kurt rolled his hips and pressed his lips to Finn’s forehead.

“Like, right now?”

Kurt nodded.

“We should… we should be fast. I know you’ve tried that thing with me when you give me head so…”

“It’s called fingering, Finn.”

“Right.”

“And you were so happy to finally know for sure you had a prostate, remember?”

Finn nodded, smiling sheepishly. Kurt poked him in the stomach before climbing off the couch and promptly ordering Finn to turn around. “Hands and knees, Hudson,” he snapped.

Finn shivered and turned around, propping his elbows on the back of the couch and hoping that Rachel had somehow got caught in traffic with her dad. Or was it her other dad?

“Finn!”

“What?” he looked over his shoulder.

“I told you to pull down your pants.”

“Oh!” Finn was quick to comply. He knew how impatient Kurt got when riled up… and how _cute_. Once his jeans and boxers were snug around his knees, he realized the gravity of the situation. He was about to let a dude put his penis—

“Finn, I swear if you’re going to be spacing out…”

“Sorry, sorry. Go ahead.”

“You have your lube?”

“In my backpack.”

Kurt rushed over to said backpack and scrambled through it, throwing pencils and scraps of paper this way and that until he finally found the self-heating lube. “Oh my God, I’m about to do this,” he whispered.

“Kurt?” Finn whined.

“Yep!” He ran back and stood before Finn’s nice, round butt before pouring the lube over the crack of his ass.

“Ah! That’s…” Finn laughed again. “That’s kinda cold.”

Kurt unbuttoned his skinny jeans before you could say “Citizens of Humanity” and dropped trou. Nervously, he traced a finger around Finn’s hole for nearly a minute before Finn pushed back and ended up breaching the tight ring of muscle for him.

“Oh, God,” they both said.

“Please, be gentle,” Finn whimpered.

Kurt smirked and began pumping his finger in and out, shushing Finn and telling him to relax, before adding another finger, then another as Finn did what he was told. Soon enough, Finn was quietly pushing back against Kurt’s fingers and Kurt decided that he could not wait any longer or he’d just explode.

“Finn, I’m going to put it in.”

“Shit!”

“Shhhh,” Kurt whispered, before lubing up his cock and positioning it at Finn’s entrance.

“It burns! Shit!” Finn said again.

Slowly, Kurt pushed in and began thrusting slowly, all the while whispering things like, “Oh my God, I’m topping Finn Hudson” and “Mercedes will be so proud.”

“Kurt, if you mention Mercedes again, I’ll kill you.”

“No you won’t—oh!” Finn squeezed Kurt’s cock with his muscles, then began fucking himself on Kurt’s cock, trying his best to roll his hips right.

(Having sex had really helped Finn out with his dancing. Especially since Kurt had started giving him private lessons and gave him metaphors to think about.)

“Finn,” Kurt moaned and rammed his hips against Finn.

Finn gasped and realized just how close he was. ‘Think of the mailman, think of the mailman, thinkofthemailman!’ He grabbed his cock and squeezed hard, but it turned into more of a firm caress as Kurt thrust into him again and again.

“Kurt, I’m gonna—”

“Me too, I never thought it would be so—oooooh!”

The door opened at the top of the stairs and Rachel came bounding down, her father, Hiram, carrying a tray of matza soup after her.

But, Finn was coming even before Rachel had said, “I’m baaaaack!”

Kurt withdrew from Finn so fast he didn’t even realize he was coming until Hiram dropped the tray. Thick white strings of come splattered over Finn’s lower back and Kurt doubled over, falling to the floor as Finn scrambled to pull his pants up and apologize profusely.

Rachel, whose eyes had just about popped out of her head, just turned around, stepped over the spilled soup, and walked rigidly up the stairs, pushing her father all the way.

Kurt lay on the floor, heaving with the intensity of his orgasm, while Finn paced (or tried to pace) around the room.

Finally, Finn knelt down and helped him back into his pants without a word, all the while looking like a frightened animal.

“Well, then,” Kurt muttered, wiping his brow.

Finn grimaced. “I don’t think we’ll be invited back here ever again.”

“I think I’ll get over it.”

“I don’t.”

Kurt burst into embarrassed giggles. “Rachel’s face was priceless.”

Finn ducked in for a kiss to shut him up. They kissed for a while, until Kurt finally pushed him off and readjusted his hair.

“Maybe this will get her off our backs about glee for the summer, hey?” Kurt muttered, winking at Finn.

“Well,” Finn snickered, “It might get her off our backs but it won’t get you off yours. When we get home I’m returning ‘the favor,’” he murmured and helped Kurt up.

Kurt blushed, elbowing him lightly. “So, I was okay?”

Finn nodded, eyes wide until a sly expression crossed his face. “You were awesome. We’ll have to practice, though.”

Kurt grabbed Finn’s hand, looking up the stairs. "Well, time to face the music, I guess."


End file.
